


Your Father

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loghain babysits a young Cailan to, well, results. You can definitely call them that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> The anon prompt was: if youre still taking prompts for loghain's week, maybe a short fic where he babysits a 5 year old cailan? :0
> 
> So here you go! Hope you like it.

“Your father should be here for this.”

Cailan grinned up at him. When Loghain had walked into the room Cailan had taken it upon himself to decide that Loghain’s right leg was actually a tree of some sort. Not only that, but that he needed to latch himself to it, making Loghain lift a five year old with every step.

“Why does Maric think it’s okay to leave me to take care of a kid?” said Loghain, talking to himself more than anything. “His kid, no less.”

Cailan giggled and tugged at his pants leg. Loghain looked down and half-heartedly ruffled his hair. “Well, it’s not your fault,” he said, trying to pry the child off his leg.

When Cailan was finally off his leg, Loghain lifted him in the air and examined him. Cailan squirmed and laughed. “That’s weird,” said Cailan. “Put me down!”

Loghain set the child on the ground. Cailan made a step toward Loghain’s leg, but Loghain gave him a look. Cailan crossed his arms and sat on the floor, pouting. Loghain knelt down. “Hey,” he said. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I want to hear a story,” said Cailan.

“What kind of story?” said Loghain. “…About your dad?”

“No,” said Cailan, looking down. “I don’t wanna hear about him.”

Loghain frowned and reached a hand out, lifting Cailan’s chin. “I thought you liked stories about your dad?”

Cailan wouldn’t meet his gaze. “I wish he would tell them to me.”

Loghain felt something in his chest squeeze at that. “What kind of story do you want to hear about?”

“Tell me about how brave you are,” said Cailan. “Dad says you are and I wanna know more.”

Loghain didn’t much like talking about his own escapades but…the boy looked so sad. “Come on,” he said, standing up and reaching his hand out. “I’m not doing this on the floor. Let’s find a chair.”

Maric might have left Cailan in Loghain’s care on a whim, but damned if Loghain wasn’t going to treat the boy right.


End file.
